


A Father And His Sons

by Misswhoviangirl



Series: A Father And His Sons [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Drama, Drinking, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Language, Light Angst, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Romance, Secrets, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Peter Smith aka 'The Doctor' is an aging rock star whose days of drinking and partying have finally taken it's toll on his health. Now alone and dying he just wants forgiveness and to reconnect with the twin sons he abandon years ago but it won't be easy. Now grown Jamie and David are fighting their own personal issues and the years of pain and rejection Peter left behind are still fresh and not easily forgotten. Can this family heal? Or is it too late?(Tenth Doctor/Tentoo/twins/au)





	1. Prologue:

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Had this idea for a while never really done this kind of story before but I really wanted to write it. Now this is a bit different because the tenth Doctor is going to become twins named David and Jamie. (I put in tags Tenth and Metacrises Tenth Doctor to avoid confusion)
> 
> I am a bit nervous about this working out so please no flames but I hope you'll like it.  
> Thanks! :)

‘1, 2, 3…’ ‘1, 2, 3, drink’. ‘1, 2, 3…’ ‘1, 2, 3, drink.’ ‘1, 2, 3…’ ‘1, 2, 3, drink.’  
‘Throw em’ back till I lose count...’

Peter Smith took another swig of whiskey. It went down his throat hard like diesel fuel but he didn’t care. He liked it. He almost laughed at the song on the radio. How it matched his life. Here he was Peter Smith, the Doctor, the rock legend, alone in a shabby hotel with nothing.

“Quite right.” He muttered feeling the effects of the whiskey. He took another drink. Peter’s life had been one long roller coaster filled with bad decisions, sex and rock and roll but the biggest regret was abandoning his twin sons Jamie and David.

He started to tear up thinking about him. His precious boys but they weren’t little boys any longer. Both were nineteen and six foot one and in college. Jamie was a star basketball player and David was an artist. Both model students.

Peter smirked sadly. Six foot one? How the hell did that happen, he wondered?

Of course his sons hated him, no surprise, there. But here he was back in London. He probably shouldn’t be here but he was determined make things right with them. He had to. They had to know he was sorry, had to know that he did care before it was too late. Before he died.

The doctors had given Peter months to live, years of hard living had taken their toll on him. Unless he got a pacemaker he was going to die. But he didn’t expect any pity from them, didn’t want anything from them. Just their forgiveness before he died. Peter had accepted death long ago and didn’t really care anymore. What mattered now were his sons.

Peter took another swallow of whiskey, mentally telling the voices in his head advising him to stop to shut up.

Just then the phone rang.

He hesitantly answered it. “Yeah?” He grunted.

He heard an exasperated sigh on the other end. It was Missy, his manager. The last person he wanted to hear from.

“Well, drinking again,” She remarked. “And it’s only 7:00 P.M, quite the improvement.”

Peter rolled his eyes sitting back in his chair. “Did you call to nag me or did you actually want something?” He took another swallow.

“Well, considering you’ve just disappeared off the face of the earth we were starting to get concerned.” Missy remarked.

“And it only took you three days to notice?” He scoffed.

“Normally you come back after a day. We figured it was one of your tantrums.” She replied.

“Well, I’m not coming back,” He declared. “I’ve got something more important to do.”

Missy sighed. “Getting drunk?”

He scowled. “Seeing my sons!”

“The ones that hate you?” She remarked with sarcasm.

Peter groaned. “It’s none of your damn business,” He snarled. “Besides I have to try. I have to. My whole life has been wasted on bad choices, sex and fame. I need to make things right with them.”

There was a pause before Missy spoke again. “Alright. But the press is clamoring for a statement from you.”

He hung his head and grunted. “Tell them all to go to hell. Now leave me alone.”

Missy sighed. “Don’t get drunk.” She advised before hanging up.

Peter scoffed. He was already drunk. He stared at his half empty bottle before pouring another glass. Or very nearly, anyway. He took another drink.

Peter sighed. He could stop, easily. He had done it before but what was the point? No, tonight he would get drunk as he always did. He’d get drunk, pass out and forget for a while before facing the dreaded hangover that was coming.

He shook his head raising his glass to no one. 

“Here’s to not getting drunk!” He grunted before taking another swig.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter stared at the blue and white wood house. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach. The last time he was at Sarah Jane’s house was years ago at Christmas when the boys were four. When he was still with his late wife, Rachel. God how things went wrong between them. After she died their aunt Sarah Jane took David and Jamie in as her own, which he was always grateful for.

He knocked slowly on the door, not knowing who was going to answer. A minute later Sarah Jane answered the door. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

“Peter?” She said surprised.

Peter smiled slightly. “Hello, Sarah,” He gave a nervous cough. “Long time no see, huh?”

Sarah Jane just looked at him. He was a mess such the contrast from the man she once knew. He was skinnier, his hair shaggy and wild, his eyes were so tired and red like he had seen way too much. His sweater had holes and his jeans were faded and dusty. Despite the cold he was wearing only a hoodie.

“May I come in?” He asked.

“Of course.” She said allowing him inside.

The house was nice and warm. Very inviting.

Peter looked around the living room. “Nice place.” He commented.

Sarah Jane smirked. “You’ve been here before.”

He nodded. “Right, of course.” Peter was feeling very nervous and awkward.

Peter glanced at her. “David and Jamie around?”

Sarah Jane shook her head. “They’re still at school.”

Peter nodded. “How are they?”

“They’re fine,” Sarah replied slightly taken aback by his sudden interest in his sons. “Jamie made the Dean’s list and is getting ready for the big game.”

He smiled. “Dean’s list?” Peter said thoughtfully. “What’s he studying?”

“Teaching.” She replied.

“Good, good,” Peter replied glancing at some photos. Each one reminding him of what he missed. “Um, what about David?”

Sarah Jane folded her arms. “He’s getting ready to transfer to the Torchwood art institute. He’s won a scholarship from them. Why are you asking all these questions?”

Peter glanced at her. “Because I want to know. I’ve apparently missed so much already.” He muttered softly.

She looked at him concerned. His tone bothered her.

“Peter, what’s going on?”

He looked at her and sighed. “I’m dying.”

Her eyes widen in shock. “You’re what?”

Peter nodded and scoffed. “Yep, can you believe it? Me, the Doctor, the mad man on stage, dying,” He chuckled sadly. “I’m dying. They say I need a pacemaker but even that could kill me.”

Sarah Jane just looked at him.

He shrugged. “But maybe I deserve it,” Peter replied. “After all the people, I’ve hurt, my boys…Maybe…” His sentence trailed. He looked at her. “That’s why I came. I want to see them. I want to make things right. I want them to know I did care.”

Sarah Jane shook her head. “But what can I do? They’re grown. I can’t force them to see you.”

Peter nodded. “I know. I don’t expect you to. Just don’t tell them I’m dying.”

“But…” She started to protest.

“I don’t want them to think I want something or that I’m trying to make them feel guilty,” He explained. “I just want to see them. No strings attached. Please, don’t tell them.” Peter begged.

Sarah Jane hated it but nodded.

“Thank you.” He said.

She sighed. “How are you going to get them to talk to you?”

“Don’t know,” He admitted. “That part kind of scares me.” Peter said lightly.

Just then they heard the kitchen door close.

“I’m home, Aunt Sarah!” A male Scottish voice called.

Peter’s heart dropped. It was his son.

They heard a fridge door open. “Blimey, what a day,” He continued. “The stupid heater broke, it was freezing in that building!” But they finally let us out. He rambled. Listen if you still need me to work on the car I can. I just need to call Mickey, first cause he’s the only one that has…”  
A young man wearing jeans and a baggy gray and black ‘Let It Be’ Beatles sweatshirt walked in holding a soda. He stopped mid-sentence once he saw Peter. His brown eyes widen in shock.

Peter just stared at him, recognizing the wonky ear. It was Jamie. It was so bittersweet. His little boy had grown into a handsome young man with messy brown hair and doe eyes. Part of him wanted to hold him but he knew he couldn’t.

Jamie glared harshly at him. His eyes becoming hard and bitter. This was the last person he ever wanted to see!

“What the hell is he doing here?” He said looking at Sarah Jane.

She placed her hand on his shoulder.

“He just wanted to talk to you.” Sarah Jane replied carefully.

Jamie chuckled bitterly. “Oh, does he?” He then scowled at Peter. “Well, I don’t!”

He quickly started up the stairs.

“Jamie?” Peter called hoping to reason.

“Go to hell, old man!” He shouted back. They heard a door slam.

Peter hung his head.

Sarah Jane sighed.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized.

He shook his head. “No, I was expecting that,” Peter smirked sadly. “Probably deserved it, too.”

“No, you didn’t.” She said coming towards him.

Peter looked at her. “Sarah, we both know I’m not father of the year.”

“But still…” She started to say.

Peter gently stopped her. “It’s okay, I’ll figure out something else. It’s like you said it’s up to them.” He shrugged.

Sarah Jane watched him slowly leave. He paused at the door and smirked.

“You know he responds the same way his mother used to?” Peter commented before walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

David came home about an hour later, thanks to traffic. He unzipped his coat looking around the empty kitchen. Where is everybody, he wondered?

“Aunt Sarah?” He called. No answer. David noticed a note on the table saying she had gone to the store for milk.

He frowned. “We’ve got milk.” David then noticed the Beatles album ‘Revolver’ playing loudly from their room. He sighed. It now made sense, Jamie was in one of his moods again. Sarah Jane always went to the store when Jamie was upset. It gave him a chance to cool off so he could talk later.

David headed up the stairs to their room, the door was cracked. He peaked inside before going in. Jamie was lying on his bed staring at the Beatles and basketball photos scattered on the wall. David peered over him lowering the volume on the stereo.

“Hi.” He said.

Jamie just grunted.

David nodded. “Caveman greeting, the classic,” He said sitting on the other bed. “Very original I might add.”

Jamie glared at him. “You’re not funny.”

He sighed. “Alright, what happened?”

Jamie just turned his head away. David frowned concerned. Maybe it was worse than he thought.

“Hey, what is it, huh?” He said sitting beside him.

Jamie looked at him and blurted. “He was here.”

He nodded. “Could you be more specific?” David asked.

Jamie scoffed. “Dad.”

David almost let out a chuckle. “Dad? Our dad?”

Jamie sat up and got off the bed. He stared down at his hands. “Yes, he was here earlier.”

He shook his head in disbelief. “Wow,” David muttered. “What did he want?”

Jamie shrugged. “Sarah said he wanted to talk to us.”

David smirked bitterly. “Really? And it only took him nineteen years?”

Then David looked at Jamie as he tugged his sleeves down. It made him worry. Jamie had a history of cutting so he was always suspicious of his brother’s movements. He knew he should tell Sarah Jane about it but David really believed if just kept a close eye on him maybe he’d stop. Besides why tell her? She had enough going on, already.

Jamie noticed him staring. “What?”

“Show me.” He said firmly.

Jamie scoffed. “Oh, come on!”

David stood. “Show me your arms.” He demanded.

“What for?” Jamie replied.

David sighed. “I know you. And I know what triggers your cutting and seeing dad is probably one of them. Now show me.”

Jamie rolled his eyes. He loved his brother but he was tired of being watched like a hawk all the time. He hastily rolled up his sleeves showcasing his arms.

“Shall I vogue?” He commented.

David ignored the remark and studied them carefully. No new marks. He sighed relieved.

“Happy?” Jamie remarked. “I could show you my legs if you like.” He added sarcastically.

He gave him a look. “You wear basketball shorts, dumbo. Coach would notice.”

“Sarcasm.” Jamie sang.

David shook his head. “Let’s not fight,” He said. “We’ve all we got especially with dad intruding, now.”

Jamie just shrugged folding his arms.

David sat on his bed playing with the tiny silver hoop earring pierced on top of his ear, a habit of his.

He frowned puzzled. “I wonder what he wants.”

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Jamie scoffed plopping on his bed. He grabbed his magazine and started skimming through it, his way of avoiding something. “So how are things with you and Rose?” He asked changing the subject.

David just smiled. His eyes danced.

Jamie looked at him noticing his boyish grin growing wider. He smirked. “Oh, I know that look,” Jamie said sitting up. “Come on spill.”

David had a sheepish look. “Well, we’re thinking about getting a flat together.”

He grinned. “Seriously! That’s awesome!”

Jamie was really happy for his brother. He liked Rose and truly believed she was a good match for David, considering he was the one who matched them.

He nodded. “Yeah,” David sighed. “I just hope I don’t mess up.”

Jamie frowned. “What do you mean?”

David swallowed. “Rose, is the first serious relationship I ever had and I’m always worried I’ll screw up. I don’t want to lose her.”

Jamie scoffed. “Blimey, you’re a downer, huh,” He replied shaking his head. “Look you love her, she loves you, be happy, okay?”

He chuckled. Despite Jamie’s faults he was good at making him feel better.  
“Okay.” David replied.

Jamie nodded and continued reading.

David frowned glancing at the clock.

“Didn’t you have a date, later?” He asked.

Jamie shifted nervously. “Um, yeah but she has a cold.”

Of course it was a lie. He actually chickened out. After his bad break up with Harry, he just feared getting hurt, again so he cancelled. Jamie did feel guilty but he couldn’t take the chance. Basically he was a coward.

David just nodded.

Just then they heard Sarah Jane’s voice.

“I’m home!” She called.

David glanced at him. “Come on, let’s go help her, yeah?”

Jamie nodded and got up as David left the room. He paused at the dresser mirror, glancing out the door to make sure David was gone. He then lowered his collar inspecting the recent cut he made on his shoulder, secretly glad David didn’t check there. He would’ve had a fit.

It didn’t look too bad, thankfully.

He sighed running his finger slowly along the red skinny line.

“I’ll put a Band-Aid on that later.” He muttered.

“Jamie?” David called.

“Coming!” He replied and hurried downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack Harkness hated this. When he became the Doctor’s road manager he thought he was going to see the world, finally make something of himself and prove his parents wrong but all he felt like was an office boy, always fetching coffee and things and he was barely getting paid. Now the record company had sent him on a wild goose chase to get the Doctor and bring him back to London before fans found out he was sick.

“Road manager my foot,” He muttered bitterly to himself as he walked up the street to the Smith house. “Nothing more than a glorified rock star babysitter.” He grumbled.

He paused glancing at the address he was given. Jack was kind of surprised that he would be here, the place didn’t seem like Peter’s style. Too domestic. Still it was a nice place.

He knocked on the door. A minute later it opened. A tall lean young man dressed in jeans and a dark green t-shirt answered. It was Jamie.

“Yeah, can I help you?” He asked leaning against the door frame, his arms folded.

Jack was completely tongue tied. No, entranced was a better word. With his tall, lean frame, messy brown hair and intense doe eyes, how could he not? There had to be a better word than gorgeous to describe him. Maybe something poetic? 

“Uh, hello?” Jamie said waiting.

Lord, he could lost in that Scottish brogue, Jack thought. He then snapped out of his own head. Business first, flirt later.

“Um, right, I’m Jack Harkness,” He replied smiling politely. “I’m ‘the Doctor’s’ road manager and-“

As soon as Jamie heard that name his expression became bitter. His father’s name was the last thing he wanted to hear, right now. He immediately shut the door in Jack’s face.

Jack stood there staring at a door, slightly surprised.

“Okay, that went well,” He muttered. Jack sighed. "Well, if that's how he wants to play it."

Jack rang the doorbell again.

Jamie opened the door. “What?” He sighed exasperated.

Jack smirked. “That was cute,” He replied scratching his head. “Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are when you’re angry?” He remarked. 

Jamie mimicked his grin. “Oh, you flatterer.” He mocked shutting the door again.

This was getting old.

“Look, I have no idea what’s going on,” Jack shouted at the door. “But I have a job and I like to keep it! So could you please tell me where Peter is?” 

A minute later the door opened and Jamie stepped out wearing a leather jacket this time. He looked at Jack as he adjusted his collar.

“I don’t know where he is.” He replied honestly. Jamie brushed past him.

Jack groaned. “Great.” He muttered.

“Well, do you have any idea when he’ll be back?” He asked following him.

Jamie scoffed. “Look, I’ll be amazed if he comes back at all.”

As they walked Jack noticed some similarities between him and Peter. He tilted his head for a better look.

“You know, you look a lot like him.” He commented.

Jamie rolled his eyes. “Yeah, so does my brother,” He remarked. “That’s what typically happens when you have kids.”

Jack let out a chuckle. “Hang on, you’re Peter’s son? I had no idea."

“Big surprise,” He muttered bitterly. “He always treated us like we were invisible.”

Jack detected some hurt and sadness in his tone. He had a hunch there was some bad feelings in this family.

Finally Jamie stopped and looked at him strangely. “Did you want something?”

Jack blushed realizing he was practically following him like a lovesick puppy.

“Uh, no…um…” Jack stumbled.

He nodded. “Good, cause I really don’t need a bodyguard to go see my friends but thanks.”

Jamie started walking again.

“Wait,” Jack called. “I didn’t catch your name?”

“Didn’t give it.” He snipped. Then he paused realizing that was rude. Jamie glanced back at him apologetically.

“Sorry,” He apologized. “It’s been a rough few days.”

Jack just shrugged. “It’s okay. We all have them.”

He swore he caught a hint of a smile on Jamie’s face.

“Anyway, my name’s Jamie.” He told him.

Jack just grinned. Suddenly Jamie was the most beautiful name he’d ever heard.

“Nice to meet you, Jamie Smith.” He said nodding.

Jamie just smiled slightly and left.

Jack grinned. Maybe staying here wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

David just stared at the canvas. He was struggling, struggling to sketch and struggling to paint. He just couldn’t think. His dad showing up had really messed him up. He sighed heavily feeling frustrated as the canvas mocked him. It was driving him nuts. So many questions. It didn't make sense.

After all these years why did their dad just suddenly show up? What did he want?

Everything was perfect, well, nearly but it was good, just him, Jamie and Sarah Jane. They were finally a family.  
Then he just pops up and expect everything to be fine. Like they honestly wouldn’t remember? Did he think they were stupid? The more he thought about it the angrier he got. God he hated him!

Finally out of frustration he took his paintbrush and angrily threw it across the empty classroom then knocked over the canvas with his arm not caring where it landed.

“Fuck it!” He shouted at the air, the paintbrush making a clattering sound as it hit the floor.

Just then he heard a throat clearing. David turned and saw Rose standing there.

“Rose,” He stuttered slightly embarrassed. “Um, what brings you by?”

“Just looking for you,” Rose replied walking in. She looked at him concerned. “Are you okay?”

David nodded pretending to be interested in the teacher’s desk.

“Yeah, why?” He replied nonchalant. 

She shrugged. “Oh, maybe because you threw your stuff across the room.”

David mentally cursed himself. He now felt silly for doing that. His dad was still good at getting under his skin.

Rose came towards him. “You wanna talk about it?” She smiled softly.

David wondered if he should. He knew he should but it wasn’t fair to involve Rose in his daft family drama.

Instead he just shrugged touching her fingertips. “It’s nothing. Just stupid stuff,” He glanced at her smiling slightly. “You know stress.”

Rose looked at him uncertain. “Are you sure?”

He casually nodded. “Yeah, you know us artists,” He lightly scoffed. “We have a tendency to be a bit overly dramatic sometimes.” David joked trying to get her to smile.

Rose finally smirked. “Oh, really?”

David grinned. “Yeah, didn’t you know? That was one of things that Michelangelo was well-known for. That’s what made his art so good.” He teased.

She laughed. “You make a terrible art historian you know that?”

David shrugged. “Yeah, probably,” He grinned coming closer. “But there is something else I’m good at, yeah?”

Rose giggled as he leaned towards her tenderly pressing his lips against hers. Rose kissed him back gently running her fingers through the back of his hair sending pleasant shivers down his back. He could taste her sweet peach gloss as he pulled her closer. Her lips were so tender and soft. So loving.

Suddenly nothing else mattered. Not his father or whatever mess or trouble he'd brought with him. Just her. 

After the kiss he smiled, lightly touching her forehead with his. “You’re amazing.” He said softly.

She blushed biting her lower lip. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

He smirked touching her chin.

“Listen, I haven’t had lunch, yet. How about some chips, yeah?” David offered.

She grinned. “Okay.”

David smiled taking her hand and they walked out the classroom. For a moment he could forget his father.


	5. Chapter 5

He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, he expected resentment; no ‘hello dad, nice to see you.’ He knew. Peter swallowed a glass of cheap gin and made a face. God it was awful! He pushed aside the bottle burying his head in his hands. His eyes too tired to cry.

It was bittersweet after all these years to finally see them, well, one of them, to know about their lives. Peter stared at the photo he had taken from Sarah Jane’s fridge of Jamie and David's high school graduation. He hoped she wouldn’t miss it. He looked at it fondly but wondered, who was the blond girl between them with her arms around their shoulders? Did one of them have a girlfriend? Peter sighed. So much he didn’t know.

Just then there was a knock on the door. He groaned. He wasn’t up for visitors.

The knocking continued.

“I’m coming!” He yelled swallowing his heart pill.

He walked over and opened the door and found Jack standing there grinning.

“Morning sunshine!” He greeted.

“Oh, god,” Peter grumbled turning away, the last person he wanted to see. “What do you want?”

“And a good morning to you, too,” Jack remarked shutting the door. He looked around the shabby hotel room. “Wow, is this where you’ve been? How the mighty have fallen.”

Peter sat back down glaring at him.

“Are you done?” He grumbled pouring himself another drink. 

Jack looked at him disapprovingly. “You’re not supposed to drink, you know?”

Peter sarcastically raised his glass at him. “Thank you 'Dr. Obvious'.” He grunted about to take a drink but Jack grabbed the glass away.

“Oi’!” He protested. 

“I believe the term is 'Captain Obvious',” Jack corrected sniffing the glass and making a face. “Ugh, god!”  
He took the bottle away. “So how have you been holding up?” Jack asked from the bathroom, pouring the alcohol into the sink.

“I've managed,” He muttered. “How did you find me?” 

“Wasn’t easy,” Jack replied pulling up a chair. “I had a very interesting encounter with your son, Jamie, though.”

Peter looked at him questionably. How did he know where they lived?

“How did…?” Then he nodded. “The record company,” He realized rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, he shut the door in my face…twice,” Jack remarked. “Now I know where he gets his cheerful demeanor from.”

“Actually, his mother used to do that.” Peter muttered lowering his eyes.

He studied Peter with some sadness. He looked terrible definitely not the rock star he grew up with.

Jack sighed. “The papers say you had a tantrum and walked out,” He leaned closer in his chair. “But I have a theory...”

Peter glanced up at him.

“And what’s your theory?” He scoffed.

Jack shrugged. “That this has something to do with your sons,” He glanced around the rundown and dated room. “Can’t think why else you be in a place like this.”

He smirked. “Clever clogs,” He remarked. Peter sat back and sighed. “All my life I’ve put my career ahead of my boys and what did it get me? Nothing,” He replied simply. Then his expression became regretful. “And they hate me, they really hate me but I need to try to make things right with them even if I fail which I probably will.”

“Do they even know you’re dying?” Jack asked.

Peter lowered his gaze. “No, well, Sarah Jane does but Jamie and David don’t,” He looked at Jack. “And don’t you tell them either. I don’t want them to think I’m seeking pity.”

Jack sighed. “You know you’re putting me between a rock and a hard place? The execs, the doctors, they're going to want to know where you are.”

Peter simply shrugged. “Screw them.”

Jack shook his head. He knew he needed to go back and rest but it was pointless, Peter was going to do what he wanted to do. He stood from his seat.

“I’ve got to go.” He said.

Peter looked at him. “What are you going to tell them?”

Jack shrugged. “Probably that I couldn't find you, I guess.”

“Thanks," Peter replied grateful. "I would’ve stayed anyway but thanks.” He added.

Jack just nodded. “Right,” He said leaving. He glanced back at him. “Just try to take care of yourself, okay?”

Peter smirked sadly. “Can’t promise but I’ll try.”

Jack reluctantly closed the door leaving the Doctor alone once again.

 

Jamie sat at the kitchen counter highlighting in his science book with his earbuds in his ears, tapping his foot on the floor to the music. His mind wandering over to the dark brunette haired American he'd met a day ago. Jack, wasn't it? He had to admit he seemed nice but then weren’t they all? Jamie wasn't falling for it. Not again. In the end Jack was probably no different than any other bloke. Why chance it?

Just then a plate of chocolate chip cookies was placed in front of him along with some milk.

He glanced up at Sarah Jane.

“Thought you might need a break.” She smiled.

Jamie grinned removing his earbuds. He could never resist her cookies. Jamie always adored Sarah Jane. She accepted him for who he was which was a nice change especially after things got rough between him and his mother when he came out as bisexual.

“Thanks!” He said taking one and smiled happily biting into it.

“Blimey, I swear you could sell these and make a fortune!” He gushed.

Sarah Jane chuckled. “I don’t know about that.”

Jamie nodded. “Yeah, I probably eat them all.” He joked taking another bite.

Sarah Jane just smiled gently messing up his hair.

He smiled and continued reading. Sarah Jane watched him trying to figure out how to talk to him about Peter. It was something they really needed to discuss especially after what happened.

Finally she spoke. “Jamie, I…”

Jamie stopped her. He already knew.

“Before you say it I’m not talking to dad,” He said firmly. “He had nineteen years to talk to talk to us and he chose not to.” He added bitterly.

She sighed. “At least he’s trying, now.”

Jamie looked at her shrugging. “Well, it’s too late.”

“Jamie…” She started to reason.

“No,” Jamie interjected. He sighed heavily. “Do you know what it’s like not to feel wanted? To see other kids with their dads and wonder why your own father refuses to be around you,” He scoffed tears pricking in his eyes. “Every birthday, holiday, nightmare, he was never there...”

He swallowed fighting back tears. “And it hurt!” 

“I know.” Sarah Jane replied sincerely wishing she could take his pain away.

“Then why should we be expected to act like nothing happened?” He asked.

Sarah Jane honestly didn’t know how to answer that.

Jamie wiped his eyes and shook his head. “I hate him,” He admitted. “Nineteen years and he never wanted us,” A few tears started to fall.

She watched helplessly as he stood from the kitchen stool, pushing it back. “And we sure as hell don’t want him!” Jamie added angrily before running up the stairs, hearing his bedroom door slam. She shook her head sadly.

Healing was not going to be easy, she realized.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie laid in bed tossing and moving about while dark painful words echoed in his head like a broken record. 

‘Worthless loser!’ ‘Freak!’ ‘Mother’s little disappointment!’ ‘You sorry bastard!’

God, it hurt. It hurt so much. That constant fear of disappointing everyone; Sarah, David, his coach. It felt like he couldn’t win. He was scared of failing. So scared.

Tears pricked his eyes. He felt restless as the urge returned to harm himself came back. He just wanted to quell the pain, mask it, something. He could feel that dark voice in his head getting stronger. Jamie sat up feeling anxious, he glanced beside him checking to see if David was asleep. He opened his drawer taking the new razor blade he taped underneath then quietly got up and went to the bathroom to give in to his guilt and pain. 

David slowly woke hearing water running in the bathroom. At least that’s what it sounded like. He was too tired to care and was about to turn over when he heard Jamie’s painful cry. His eyes immediately opened. 

“Jamie?” He called pulling the covers off and sitting up. No answer. Something was wrong. David sprang out of bed and dashed to the bathroom door. 

“Jamie!” He yelled again jiggling the door knob. “Jamie, let me in!”

He finally burst through the bathroom door and saw Jamie standing there looking panicked, holding his arm. David immediately saw the blood seeping between his fingers and a shaving blade lying on the tile floor.

“What the fuck happened?” David shouted frantically.

“What do you think?” He snapped back. David went over to inspect his arm. It was bleeding but thankfully not bad enough to need a doctor.

“What were you thinking?” He asked.

Jamie exhaled, his voice slightly shaking a little. His arm was in pain. “It was an accident I…I swear…I didn’t know the blade would be that sharp…I…I’m sorry.”

“God, Jamie,” David scolded. “You should’ve woken me, first.”

He scowled. “I said I was sorry!” Jamie snipped.

“It was still stupid!” David hissed back. He then sighed softening his tone. “Okay, let’s just bandage this up. Come with me.”

“But…” Jamie started to protest.

David looked at him with worry and fear. “That wasn’t a request. Now come on.” He ordered.

Jamie nodded slowly and followed him to the kitchen making sure not to wake Sarah Jane.

They made it to the kitchen, David grabbed the first aid kit from the drawer.

“Gimme your arm.” He said holding out his hand.

Jamie did. He watched David pulling out supplies not saying a word. He felt terrible. He had let his brother down, again.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized softly.

“I know,” David replied getting the spray. “This may sting.” He warned.

Jamie felt a cold spritz and hissed. It did sting. A lot.

David then carefully wrapped a bandage around the cuts making sure they were covered.

“Thanks.” Jamie muttered.

David grunted. “Just please next time talk to me?”

Jamie just nodded. 

“There.” He said when he finished. 

“What about Sarah?” Jamie asked.

He shook his head putting everything back. “Tell her you tried to pull your sheet down and a sharp wood piece on the bed stand cut you.”

Jamie stared at his bandage. “I hate lying.” He admitted.

“I know,” David replied ashamed. “But unfortunately we’re getting very good at it.” He added bitterly closing the drawer.

He glanced up at David.

“Are you mad at me?” Jamie asked carefully.

David sighed. “Mad, no, disappointed, yeah.” He replied honestly.

“Fair enough.” Jamie replied softly.

David glanced at the clock. It was late and he was tired. All he wanted was to go back to bed and forget this mess.

He patted his shoulder. “Come on, let’s get back to bed.” David sighed.

Jamie nodded quietly and followed him back up the stairs to their room, neither saying another word.

 

The next day Jamie was out in the backyard shooting baskets, his arm twinging a bit every time he moved it. It hurt a little but wasn’t that bad. David hoped it would be a reminder to him not to do it again but even he knew that wasn’t possible.

He smiled slightly as he effortlessly made another basket. Basketball was one of the few things that made him happy, that and helping kids. It was something he was good at. Something that helped him forget his troubles for a while.

Jamie aimed the ball carefully and was about to shoot when he heard a familiar and friendly American male behind him.

“Hello, there!” Jack greeted causing Jamie to miss and the ball bounced off the rim but Jack caught it.

“Got it!” He grinned.

Jamie wasn’t amused. “Thanks.” He muttered taking the ball.

“My pleasure!” He smiled.

Jamie rolled his eyes. “How long have you been standing there?”

Jack shrugged. “Not long just you know long enough.” He eyed him up and down with approval. Jamie’s cheeks reddened.

He cleared his throat and continued playing. “So what are you doing here?” 

Jack smiled. “Well, I came by to see you.”

“Oh?” Jamie replied plainly.

Jack shrugged shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah, you know just a friendly visit.” He casually added, strolling closer.

Jamie groaned under his breath. God not another flirt. He turned looking at him completely unimpressed. 

“Friendly visit, huh?” He replied unconvinced.

Jack shrugged. “Well, I was hoping to ask you out.”

“I’m busy.” He replied simply tossing the ball at him. “If you’ll excuse me I’ve got to get to the library.”

He brushed past but Jack wasn’t giving up. He dumped the ball and followed him.

“Come on, you have to have time for a cup of coffee or tea, maybe?” Jack asked walking beside him hoping to change his mind but Jamie seemed to have an answer for everything.

Jamie sighed. “I don’t like tea and I’m trying to cut back on my coffee, ‘kay?” He replied.

Jack shrugged. “Well, what do you like?” He asked.

“A good disappearing act? Can you do that?” Jamie remarked.

He scoffed. “Look, all I want is to go out with you,” Jack replied sincerely. “No tricks just drinks, movies, whatever you want.”

Jamie stopped. “So all you wanted was a date?” He clarified.

“Yes!” Jack replied.

Jamie nodded. “Okay, here’s my answer; not happening, Casanova.” He remarked poking him in the chest and simply walked away.

Jack just stood there, smiling. “You know I won’t give up,” He called out. “Casanova, never did!” He pointed out.

Jamie briefly turned back looking at this ridiculous man with his ridiculous boyish grin. It almost made him smile.

“Yeah, well, Casanova didn't get what he wanted either, sweetheart!” He remarked and kept going.

Jack just grinned completely smitten.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter sat on the park bench with his Styrofoam cup of tea trying to follow the doctors’ orders. Which wasn’t easy considering he wasn’t a fan of tea. He sipped the bitter liquid making a face. Blimey, he was terrible at making tea!

The breeze felt nice compared to the stuffy hotel room. He looked around not really worried about being recognized, he doubt he would be anyway. It had been four years since his last album.

His gaze wandered over to the little kids playing with their fathers. They made it look so simple, he realized. Why couldn’t he just do that with David and Jamie? But then again why didn’t he?

Peter had been trying to make peace with them he even sent a candy box to David, red licorice and lemon drops, his favorites, he thinks anyway. Maybe it was Jamie’s. But either way he was probably sure David threw it away, not that he would be surprised. 

Just then he heard a familiar voice. 

“Didn’t know you drank tea.” It was Sarah Jane.

He glanced up smirking. “I don’t but I’m making an effort, right?”

She smiled slightly and sat beside him.

“How did you find me?” He asked swirling around his cup.

“Well, it seemed logical. You used to like the park.” Sarah Jane replied.

Peter scoffed. “Yeah for making out,” He sighed. “But it is a nice change of scenery from those god awful hotels.”

Sarah Jane nodded.

“I’ve brought you something.” She said handing him a container.

“Oh, what?” He asked.

“Some dinner,” Sarah Jane replied. “I thought you might like a home cooked meal for a change.”

Peter smiled opening the lid. The scent of baked lemon herb chicken and seasoned rice filled his nose, it was heavenly.

He took a bite and grinned. “Mm, Sarah, you always were a master chef!”

Sarah blushed. “You sound like the boys.”

Peter smiled sadly at that.

“How are you doing?” She asked.

He sighed heavily. “Other than the record company hassling me and the boys hating my guts, not bad.” Peter remarked.

“They’ll come around.” Sarah Jane assured him.

Peter smiled. “Thanks for lying.”

He looked so broken and defeated. She wondered if he had any kind of support at all.

“Have you had any support from the record company?" Sarah Jane asked.

He scoffed taking another bite of rice. “What support?” Missy, thinks I’m nuts for even attempting this and my road manager, Jack just wants to date my son. I'm kind of on my own here.”

Sarah Jane smirked. “Well, personally, I think Jamie enjoys Jack’s attention. Though he won’t admit it.”

Peter took another bite. “Told you takes after his mother.”

“He takes after you, too.” Sarah Jane replied.

He glanced at her.

She sighed. “I swear there’s something going on with him but he won’t tell me.”

“At least he likes you,” He pointed out. “I can’t get either to speak to me.” Peter said sadly.

Sarah Jane squeezed his hand. “It’ll happen. It’ll just take time.”

He looked at her then pointed.

“You see that?” Peter said pointing at a father and his son playing ball in the basketball court.

“Yes.” She replied.

Peter sighed. “I did that once with Jamie when he was four,” He smirked. “David wasn’t interested he was busy drawing squiggly lines on the concrete,” He remembered thoughtfully. “Blimey, Jamie was terrible, his arms were too short to shoot baskets.” He chuckled. His smile slowly faltered. “But now he’s playing like its second nature and David's creating masterpieces...” His sentence trailed and his eyes grew sad.

Sarah Jane gave him a sad smile.

“So much I’ve missed, Sarah,” He said more to himself. “And God knows what Rachel told them about me.” Peter scoffed. He sighed. “Maybe I’m in over my head?”

Sarah Jane looked at him. “Peter, those boys are hurting but not necessarily all because of you.”

He glanced at her questionably.

“Rachel wasn’t perfect either.” She added sadly. Sarah Jane slowly stood and gently squeezed his shoulder before leaving.

Peter sat there frowning, wondering what she meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I just realized I made a mistake in the first chapter. I wrote that David was an actor when I meant artist. Don't know why I did that, maybe I was thinking of a certain actor at the time? (lol!) but I fixed it.
> 
> Also I changed River to Rachel cause I thought it sounded better. But I apologize for the confusion and I hope you like the chapter.  
> Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Chapter 8

The gymnasium was crowded with people as Peter slowly walked inside, to say he was nervous was understatement. He was terrified.

People dressed in skirts, heels and sports jackets walked right past him. He felt subconscious in his trousers and worn black hoodie filled with holes, he looked like a bum compared to everyone else.

God, why was he even bothering, he thought? He didn’t belong here. But it was Sarah Jane’s suggestion to come to the college’s art show. A chance for him to see David’s work. Maybe see him. And that was the only reason to stay.

He pulled off his sunglasses looking around the paintings and statues. A lot of it he didn’t understand, it was just paint squiggles to him. Peter was not much into art.

Just then he heard a female voice behind him.

“Can I help you, sir?”

He turned, it was the blond girl from the picture on the fridge. The one posing with Jamie and David!

Peter suddenly felt nervous. Would she know him? What did his sons say about him to her? God, he could only imagine! Would she scream at him and order him out?

Instead she smiled at him. Peter could breathe a little. Okay, she was nice. Nice was good.

“Hi, I’m Rose Tyler, the event organizer,” She said introducing herself. “Is there something you’re interested in seeing?” Rose asked.

Peter nodded. “Yeah, um, is there any work here by David Smith?” He asked carefully.

Her face brightened and her eyes sparkled. Peter knew that look. This was David’s girl, he was sure of it.

Rose smiled. “Yeah, I can show you if you like?”

He nodded politely.

She led him to a painting. It was a bunch of colorful lines and splotches, mainly purples, blues and yellows. Peter couldn’t tell what it was but it was his son’s work and that was enough. It was his boy's work.

“Great, yeah?” Rose grinned.

Peter smiled thoughtfully, looking at it. It could’ve been a stick figure and he would’ve been proud.

“Yeah,” He replied softly. Peter glanced at her. “You must be very proud of your boyfriend.”

She looked at him. “How did you know?”

He smirked. “Oh, I’ve been around. I know that look.”

Rose blushed as she smiled shyly. “That easy to read, huh?”

Peter smiled at her thoughtfully. She seemed like a nice girl.

Just then they heard David’s voice. “Rose?”

Peter panicked. Now what?

Rose turned and smiled. “Hey!”

“Hey,” David smiled kissing her cheek. “Who are you talking to?”

“Oh, this man, he…” She said turning back to introduce him but he was gone.

Rose frowned.

“That’s odd,” She muttered. “He was right there.” Rose said puzzled.

“Oh?” David questioned.

“Yeah,” Rose replied. “He was thin and had wild grey hair and specifically asked for your work.” She frowned. “I wonder where he went. Nice man.”

David just nodded suspiciously. 

“Yeah, it is odd.” He grunted under his breath but he had a feeling he knew exactly who it was.

 

“Just call him!” Jack thought staring at the phone.

He had been watching the phone like it was going to explode or something. He was trying to muster the courage to call Jamie.

Why was he so nervous?

Things were going better. Well, at least he thought they were. He had been sending cards and flowers to him, hoping to show he was serious and not just playing games. And it seemed to be working but there was only one way to really find out.

Finally he picked up the phone and dialed. He waited silently praying he had the right number. After a few minutes he heard Jamie’s voice.

“Hello?” He heard Jamie answer.

Jack swallowed. Suddenly he felt tongue tied.

He cleared his throat. “Um, hi, it’s Jack.”

“Hi.” Jamie replied.

Jack breathed a little bit. He got a ‘hi, good start.

“How are you?” He asked. Jack winced, ‘how are you?’ god, that’s lame!

“Fine,” He replied simply. “I received your last batch of flowers.” Jamie added.

“Oh?” Jack replied.

“Yeah, my kitchen is becoming quite the florist shop.” He remarked.

Jack’s heart fell to his stomach. His confidence waning.

He swallowed. “Oh, um, well, I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay,” Jamie gently interjected. “I like it.” He admitted.

Jack slowly smiled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, no one’s ever given me flowers before.” He replied shyly.

Jack detected a hint of a smile in his voice.

He grinned feeling more confident. “Well, maybe they should.” Jack flirted.

Jamie let out a shy chuckle.

Jack smiled. He got him to laugh.

This was his chance. “Listen, I was wondering if you’d change your mind about going out with me. I know a nice little pub nearby, if you want?” He asked carefully.

There was a pause. Jack could hear his own heart pounding.

Finally Jamie spoke. “Okay, that sounds nice.”

There was a casual lightness in his tone.

Jack almost jumped from his bed. Did he hear him right?

“Really?” He said.

“Yeah,” Jamie replied. “Does Friday at 7:00 P.M, sound okay?” He asked.

Jack nodded. “Yeah, see you then.”

He hung up and smiled.

Jamie said ‘yes!

 

He had run. Peter was in his room sitting on his bed downing a whiskey shot glass and hating himself. Why did he do that, he wondered bitterly? David was right there and he ran like a coward!

God, when was he ever going to learn?

Just then he heard a knock on the door. Peter glared at it like it was his worst enemy. He was not up for company. 

“Go away!” Peter shouted.

The door continued knocking. Obviously the person wasn’t going away. 

He groaned getting up to answer it.

He flung the door open ready to tell the person off when his eyes widen. It was the last person he had ever expected.

It was David!

“David!?” He said looking stunned.

David just looked at him with no emotion. His hands in his pockets.

“Hi, dad.” He replied plainly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I did a new chapter then did a little rearranging cause I suddenly realized I haven't highlighted enough of Jack and Jamie's relationship! So I did a chapter of their first date :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

Jamie couldn’t see a thing, the blindfold over his eyes prevented that. He could hear twigs and leaves crunching under his feet and a pair of gentle hands guiding him along.

Where on earth, did Jack take him, he wondered. They were supposed to have dinner at the pub but this was not the pub!

“Jack, where are we?” He finally spoke.

“You’ll see.” Jack replied very coy.

Jamie sighed.

“Right now, I can’t see, anything.” He muttered.

A second later the blindfold was removed revealing a beautiful wooded area with a picnic blanket spread over the grass along with a basket.

“Well?” Jack grinned.

Jamie just looked around and nodded.

“Um, nice,” He replied. He then looked at him. “But this isn’t the pub.” Jamie remarked.

Jack shrugged.

“Might’ve fibbed a bit,” He replied. “I thought we’d have dinner here, instead. Someplace more romantic.” Jack explained.

“The woods?” Jamie asked.

“Actually, it’s the park,” He said sitting on the ground. “I just rented out the space.” Jack added getting the wine.

Jamie scoffed as he sat down.

“You rented the park?”

He grinned.

“There are some advantages to working for your dad.” Jack replied.

Jamie sighed heavily as he poured them both some wine. He looked around the park was completely empty.

He shook his head.

“I can’t believe you did that.” He told him.

“Why not,” Jack asked handing him a glass. “You’re worth it.” He replied with a smile.

“Thanks, but I’m not exactly an extravagant bloke or a wine and caviar kind of person.” Jamie protested.

Jack popped a grape in his mouth.

“Actually, there little deli sandwiches and grapes,” He replied simply. Jack shook his head. “I can’t stand fish eggs!”

Jamie smirked. No matter what he said Jack wasn’t going to give up. It was kind of cute in a way.

“I’m not going to win this argument, am I?” He said.

“Nope!” Jack replied popping his p’.

Jamie finally gave in and munched on some grapes. The breeze, the evening sky, the fallen leaves, he had to admit it was nice and peaceful.

He looked at Jack and smirked slightly.

“I guess this is nice.” Jamie admitted.

Jack smiled.

“Glad to hear it.” He said.

“So, do you always do this?” Jamie asked.

“Do what?” Jack asked.

Jamie tilted his head giving him a look.

“Impressing your dates with rented parks, wine and fancy finger foods?” He said.

Jack scoffed lightly.

“Maybe.” He admitted.

Jamie just nodded lowering his gaze. He kind of expected that.

“But you’re the first I ever really wanted to make this special for.” He added sincerely.

Jamie glanced up at him.

“Yeah?” He said.

Jack leaned closer.

“When I said I liked you I honestly meant it.” He promised.

Jamie felt a strong warmth in his heart he was trying to ignore but his piercing blue eyes wouldn’t let him.

He scoffed lightly.

“Trying to get me to change my mind?” Jamie asked.

Jack came closer towards him. Jamie could feel the warmth of Jack’s cinnamon breath on his face.

“I hope so.” Jack replied in a soft low voice.

He was getting closer. It looked like Jack was going to kiss him! Jamie couldn’t remember the last time someone kissed him and have it mean something. So, would he let Jack in?

Soon Jack’s lips were barely touching his and his warm hand was gently caressing his cheek. 

“What are you doing?” Jamie asked softly.

“Hopefully, kissing those gorgeous lips of yours.” He smiled.

Jamie arched his eyebrow.

“I never said you could.” He replied.

Jack’s smile fell and he lowered his gaze embarrassed.

Jamie then gave a soft, flirty, teasing smile.

“But I love it if you did.” He added.

Jack’s eyes brighten and he grinned.

“Bit of a tease, are we?” He flirted coming closer again.

Jamie grinned.

“We’ll find out that, later, yeah?” He replied.

Jack smiled and pressed his lips against Jamie’s in a tender kiss. The kiss was gentle yet fiery! it felt different, it actually meant something. Jamie felt that spark he had been missing for long.

For once Jamie finally let someone into his guarded heart.


	10. Chapter 10

David was looking at his father. The rock star. The man that effortlessly walked away from him and his brother for fame and fortune and god, knows what else. It was surreal. Not something he ever imagined himself doing. Or wanting to do, really. But unlike his brother he was curious which may or may not be a good thing, right now.

Peter scratched the back of his head feeling awkward. What does he do now?

“David, um, long time no see, huh?” He let out a nervous cough.

David rolled his eyes.

“Spare me the emotions, Peter.” He remarked walking in. He looked around the small room making a face.

“Blimey, you’ve downgraded,” He shook his head. He picked up the bottle of cheap whiskey. “I remember when you were all champagne and pretty women.” David put it down.

Peter shrugged. “Things happen.”

David gave him a sharp glare. “Yeah, like showing up in random places.”

Peter cleared his throat. “I’m guessing you’re here because of the art show?”

He shrugged. “Considering you’ve been gone for nineteen years and then suddenly pop up, yeah, I was curious.”

There was sarcasm in his tone.

“Just wanted to see you.” Peter replied honestly.

He nodded folding his arms. “That’s been a habit with you, lately. Why?”

Peter just shrugged. “Nothing. You’re my sons. I just wanted to see you and Jamie that’s all.”

That just made David angrier.

“No, no, you don’t get to do that,” He snapped. “You can’t just become dad after being absent all our lives! Now what do you want, Peter!?” David shouted.

“Nothing,” Peter insisted. “I just need to see you how you both were doing.” He said.

“What? We’re grown so now it’s convenient for you?” David snorted. 

Peter lowered his gaze. David was angry. He expected that though it did little to quell the guilt he was feeling. He looked at him.

“I get it, you’re mad.” He said.

David scoffed. “I don’t think mad is the right word to describe how I feel, right now!”

He nodded understanding.

“You left us.” David said hurt.

Peter nodded. “I did.”

“And now you’re here?” He said.

“Yes.” Peter replied.

“And I’ll ask again, what for?” David demanded.

Peter was getting frustrated. Yes, David had a right to be angry but it still hurt. Especially when for once in his life he was being truthful and was trying really hard this time to make good.

He sighed exasperated. “Because you’re still my boys and I wanted to see you before….”

“Before what?” David scoffed. “You’re next tour? Album?”

Peter was ready to scream. It was aggravating! He almost shouted at him 'before he died' but stopped himself.

He calmed his tone. “I just wanted to reconnect with you both.”

David rolled his eyes. “God, you’re a piece of work! Funny you giving a damn about anything other than your next visit with some groupie!”

He pressed his lips. This had their mother written all over this! Yes, he was a bastard but even he knew he had some good moments. Not a lot but some.

He looked at his son in defeat.

“Alright, I fucked up,” Peter admitted. “But there were some good times. Why can’t you give me that?”

Good times? Was he for real? David shook his head disgusted. He was done listening to this nonsense. 

“Yeah, when you get done imagining up these supposed 'good times' send them to us in a letter,” He scoffed. “We can always use a laugh!” David remarked bitterly.

He had his hand on the door knob when Peter blurted. “Fish sticks and custard!”

David stopped. Why did that sound familiar?

Peter continued. He smiled. “You and Jamie loved that. You two used to go around the tour bus making up lyrics from songs on the radio,” He beamed. “I believe ‘fish sticks and custard’ was yours.”

David frowned. “We were on tour with you?”

He nodded. “Aye, you were just toddlers of course but when your mother would let me you two came along me.”

David struggled to remember. It was vague but he could almost hear the tune ‘Personality’ in his head. The lyrics being slaughtered by a three year old version of himself.

He looked at him. “I can’t really remember,” David replied confused.

Peter sighed. “I’m not surprised. Your mother wasn’t crazy about me so she probably made sure you wouldn’t.”

“But I want to.” He admitted. Suddenly a few forgotten memories played back in his mind. Was it possible they actually had happy times? David shook his head.  
“I’m confused.” He said more to himself.

Peter smiled softly. “I’m not trying to cause trouble. I just need you two hear me out. Give me a chance,” He sighed. “But it’s up to you.”

He turned away.

“The next art show is Friday.” He heard David reluctantly say.

Peter looked at him.

David kept his eyes on the door. “You can show up and maybe we can talk," He glanced at him. "I can’t promise that Jamie will there.” He warned.

He smiled slightly and shrugged. “I’ll take it.”

David just nodded and left.

Peter smiled.

It was a small step but it was something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song credit: 'Personality' by Lloyd Price


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there! Been a while, so sorry I had a chapter but no ending, ugh! (don't ya' hate writer's block?)
> 
> But I finally finished the chapter and the story's back (yay!) So let's continue shall we?
> 
> Hope you like it! :) Thanks!

Peter waited outside the gallery for David. His leg bobbed up and down nervously as he sat on the stone bench. He popped a heart pill with the cup of tea he took from the gallery. So many what if’s going through mind. He was starting to question if this was a good idea. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if David would show up.

He checked his watch. He’d be lying to say he wasn’t tempted to run and forget this whole thing. But he stayed. A few minutes later a pair tennis shoes emerged beside him. It was David. Peter glanced up at him.

“Hi.” He said plainly.

Peter nodded. “Hello.”

David sat beside him. He opened and took a sip of his soda.

Peter glanced at him. “Jamie not coming?”

He shrugged. “No, too busy.” David lied.

Actually, David didn’t tell Jamie about meeting Peter for fear he would get upset. Ever since Jamie met Jack he was doing so well, he was actually happy and David didn’t want anything ruining that. Besides what Jamie didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

Peter nodded. “Not surprised.”

David sighed. “Well, he had made plans to see Jack, anyway.” That part was true.

He grunted. “I’d be lying if I said I was happy about Jack seeing him.”

David looked at him.

“I think it’s great. Jamie’s very happy,” He scoffed. “At least Jack keeps his promises.” David grunted.

He shrugged. “Fair enough. I just know that Jack can be flirtatious at times.”

David rolled his eyes.

“You can talk.” He remarked taking another drink.

Peter smirked sadly.

“You sound like her.” He glanced at David. “Sometimes I forget how much you look like your mother.”

David didn’t answer just lowered his eyes to the ground.

Peter gave a nervous cough.

“I’m sorry she passed…I should’ve been there…”

“No, you’re not,” David interjected. “You and Rachel never got along.” He scoffed.

He nodded.

“Okay, we didn’t.” Peter admitted. “That doesn’t mean I wanted her dead, though.” He replied.

David looked at him.

“Still didn’t like her,” He scoffed out a laugh. “And she definitely didn’t like you.” David snorted.

Peter chuckled. “No, she didn’t even when we were together we couldn’t stand each other.”

David frowned. “Why did you two date?”

“Sex.” Peter replied simply.

He nodded. “Figured as much.”

Peter sighed. “That’s how we noticed each other,” He admitted. “She noticed my tight jeans, I noticed her short skirt. Next thing I knew we ended up shagging in the pub’s bathroom stall.”

“Charming!” David remarked.

He grunted. “That’s how it is when you’re a sixteen-year-old punk with an ego.”

There was a brief pause before David spoke again.

“What about the wedding? What was that like?” He asked.

Peter stared into his cup. “It was a courthouse, shortly after I found out she was pregnant. I honestly don’t remember how she got pregnant,” He admitted. “We were too drunk.”

“According to Rachel it was at a party at her sisters’,” David said plainly. “In the attic.” He added taking a sip.

Peter shrugged. “Okay, maybe I was the one who was too drunk.”

David gave him a look and chuckled in disbelief.

He bit the inside of his cheek.

“You’re a bastard, you know that?” David said drinking the last of his soda.

He nodded.

“Yes, I am but I wanted to try,” Peter insisted. “And I know I failed miserably and regardless of what your mother said to you I did try.”

There was pregnant pause before David glanced at his watch.

“I gotta go.” He said standing. He tossed his can into the trash bin.

Peter nodded.

He then looked at him. “Thank you.”

Peter glanced at him. “For?”

He shrugged.

“Being honest.” David replied honestly.

Peter smiled slightly. For some reason that helped him.

He watched David leave and join Rose in a loving embrace. Peter smiled softly. Well, he had made a little progress.

At least now he had something to throw in Missy’s face when she called again with her nagging.

Just then he saw Jack running towards him.

Peter groaned. What now?

Jack stopped to catch his breath.

Peter sighed.

“What do you want,” He snipped. “I thought you had plans with my son.” He said with some disapproval.

He nodded.

“I did,” Jack replied. “I just came back. I need to talk to you. I’m worried about Jamie.” He said. His tone was very concern.

Peter scoffed.

“Me too,” He remarked. “Considering he’s actually dating you, he must be out of his…”

But before he could finish Jack pressed his lips, frustrated and cut him off.

“I think Jamie is cutting himself!” He interrupted.

For once Peter stopped talking.

He suddenly felt sick and this time it wasn’t his heart pill.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter rushed back to Sarah Jane’s house. Anger and worry surged through him. Jamie was harming himself, his worse fear confirmed. He was mentally cursing himself for not seeing it sooner. Of course, the boy was wearing sweatshirts all the time! How stupid could he be?! But who else knew?

He’d figure that out, later. Right now, he had to talk to Jamie. Whether he wanted to or not. He heard a basketball in the back yard and followed the sound.

Without knocking Peter stormed through the wood gate startling Jamie.

“Shit, Peter,” He scowled. “What’s wrong with you?’ He scowled.

Peter just glared at him.

“Roll up your sleeves.” He said firmly.

Jamie scoffed.

“Excuse me?” He replied.

“Roll up your damn sleeves!” Peter yelled louder.

He just looked at him.

“No!” Jamie said defiantly.

Peter pressed his lips.

“That was not a request. That was an order,” He said loudly. “I want to see your arms. Now, roll up your god damn sleeves!” Peter shouted.

Jamie chuckled but there was a hint of nervousness.

“You’re insane!” He replied.

“I’m not the one cutting myself! Now, do as you’re told!” Peter yelled firmly.

Jamie’s eyes widen. How did he know?

Just then Sarah Jane came out concerned.

“What is going on?” She said.

Before Peter could speak Jamie interjected.

“He’s forcing me to take off my shirt!” He snapped pointing at him.

Sarah Jane’s eyes widen.

“You’re what?” She exclaimed.

Peter sighed.

“I have a good reason, Sarah, I…”

“He’s a nut! That’s why!” Jamie interrupted.

Peter scowled.

“Would you shut up?” He shouted.

The two started shouting and accusing each other until Sarah Jane put her hands in a time out signal.

“Okay, enough,” She said. Sarah Jane looked at Peter, sternly. “I think you need to go.” She said.

He scoffed. Why should he go? Jamie was the on who was lying! But he was too tired to argue and it was obvious Sarah had no idea what was going on.

He nodded.

“Fine,” He said. “But I will be back.” Peter promised looking cross at Jamie. He then glanced at Sarah. “And one more thing start checking his arms!” He remarked before leaving.

Jamie glared at him.

“Bastard!” He shouted.

“Jamie, please…” Sarah Jane said trying to calm him down but Jamie was too angry. He knew Jack had betrayed him otherwise how did Peter find out?

He tore from Sarah Jane’s grip and stomped down the back-porch steps.

“Jamie, where are you going?” She asked.

He didn’t respond and just stormed off to find Jack.

 

Angry thoughts swarmed through his head. How could Jack do this to him? This was none of his business! How the hell did he even know!? Then the insecure thoughts mocking him for trusting Jack echoed through his head. He wiped his eyes feeling like an idiot!

He found Jack's hotel and knocked loudly on the door.

As soon as the door opened Jamie shoved Jack hard in the chest nearly knocking him back.

“You bastard!” Jamie shouted coming in, the door slamming behind him.

"Jamie please..."

Before Jack could finish he shoved him again.

“I trusted you!” He shouted his voice nearly breaking. “I believed you!” Jamie cried out.

Before he could shove him again Jack grabbed his arms and pinned him close and sat on the bed with him in his lap. Jamie struggled to break free..

“Let me go!” Jamie yelled.

Jack sighed.

“First off, don’t shove me,” He warned. “And second I will let you go after you hear me out.” Jack said calmly.

“Shove it, Harkness!” He spat.

Jack felt his heart drop. They were right back where they started.

“Maybe if you listen instead yelling you might understand.” He said.

Jamie scoffed.

“Right, now, I fucking hate you!” He snipped.

His words stung but Jack had to remain strong. Jamie was sick and needed help.

Jack nodded.

“Fine, you hate me,” He said. “You don’t love me, anymore, perfect,” Jack remarked his voice cracking a bit. “But I’ll be damned if I’m ever going to find you dead because you cut yourself too deeply!”

Jamie was taken a back a bit. He lowered his gaze.

“I try to be careful.” He said in a small voice.

Jack glared at him with teary eyes.

“Do you!?” He snipped.

Jack pulled up his sleeve revealing a faded cut near his wrist.

“You see that,” He said. “That could’ve gone too close to a vein and you end up dead!” Jack snapped frightened.

Jamie just turned away near tears.

“I’m sorry.” He whimpered.

Jack gently turned his face towards his.

“I don’t want sorry,” He said softly. “I want you better.” Jack kissed his wrist. “I love you.” He said sincerely. Jack buried his head into his chest hugging him.

Jamie was confused, first he was angry and now he was watching the man he loved crying for him. He felt he had lost all control...but then did he ever have any? Looking at his arms he realized he didn't.

Jamie gently combed his fingers through Jack’s soft dark locks.

He struggled to fight back tears.

“I...I want help.” He choked out.

Jack looked at him.

“You do?” He said.

Jamie nodded and sniffed.

“I need help.” He admitted softly.

Jamie grabbed onto Jack and softly cried into his shirt.

Jack held him close.

The first step had been hard but taken.


	13. Chapter 13

“That man at the art exhibit… he’s your dad, isn’t he?” Rose asked softly.

They had been sitting in the car in their favorite spot overlooking the lake but Rose hadn’t said much. In fact, she had been quiet since David had picked her up from her flat for their date.

David felt his heart sink. It was not a sentence he was hoping for. He just lowered his gaze and didn’t respond. Too ashamed.

She glanced at him.

“Well?” Rose said. Her tone more concerned than angry.

Finally, he nodded. He looked at her.

“How did you know?” He asked.

Rose shrugged.

“Wasn’t hard,” She replied. She sank down into her seat letting her knee touch the dashboard. “I saw you talking to him and realized you looked like him.” Rose explained.

She looked at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Rose asked.

David shrugged his shoulder.

“Didn’t know at first till you said something…” He paused. “Then I was worried about involving you. I didn’t want to put you in the middle of our drama.” David sighed. “I guess I was trying to control the situation, again.” 

She shook her head.

“You need to stop doing that, David.” Rose told him. She met his gaze. “It’s hurting you and Jamie.” She added.

David nodded slowly.

Rose tugged at her fingers.

“I think we need to hold off getting a flat, together.” She said.

He looked at her slightly panicked.

Rose scoffed.

“Just until Jamie’s out of treatment,” She added. “And everything’s settled at your house.” Rose explained. She squeezed his hand. “You’ve got a lot going on, right now, yeah?” She said sympathetically.

David nodded. It was true. And he really didn’t need the stress of finding a flat added to it.

She smiled softly at him.

“I think you also need some time with your dad.” Rose added carefully.

David gave her a look.

“You’re joking?” He replied.

Rose sighed.

“Look, I lost my dad when I was young,” She reminded him. “I never knew him. And I know Peter was never there for you and Jamie but now he is.” Rose argued. She tilted her head. “That says something, yeah?”

Maybe it did but it was still hard. It wasn’t going to an instant ‘Hi, dad, I forgive you!’ things. Still maybe he could try. A little.

There was a brief pause before he looked at Rose and briefly lowered his gaze remembering something Peter had said.

“Rose, do you think I’m… tainted?” He asked glancing at her. “Because of… how I was born?” David said carefully.

Rose smiled tenderly.

“Tainted, never," She told him lovingly. "But I think you need to allow yourself to be human every now and then.” She replied honestly.

She was right. He to stop trying so hard to fix everything.

David nodded.

“I know,” He said. He glanced at her. "Maybe I should see a counselor?"

Rose smiled.

"I think that's a good idea." She said.

He smiled.

"Me too." David agreed.

She grinned and leaned closer resting her head on his shoulder.

David kissed her hair and leaned back against the seat.

For the first time he felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders.

 

 

Peter walked into the huge white building of the treatment center, his shoes squeaked across the freshly mopped floor. The place was clean and white with potted plants and ugly abstract paintings hanging in fake silver frames.

It was a bit late except for a huge reception desk, the waiting room was empty and dim. Clearly, visiting hours were over.

But he hoped he could still see Jamie.

Thankfully, a kind nurse, who also just happen to be a fan allowed Peter to visit Jamie’s room.

“He’s in here,” The nurse said leading him to a door. She glanced at him. “He was a bit anxious and nervous when he came in so we gave him a sleep aid for precaution. So, he might be might in a deep sleep.” She said.

Peter nodded.

“That’s okay,” He replied. “I just want to see him. That’s all.” Peter said.

The nurse nodded.

“That’s fine,” She said. She turned to leave. “But remember fifteen minutes.” The nurse reminded him.

He nodded and thanked her before going in.

The room was dim and average looking. A single nightlight from the bathroom was the only source of light, that and the moonlight outside. A Beatles poster was taped to the wall above a single twin bed, there was a dresser and a cheap lamp bolted to it.

Jamie laid in bed looking so peaceful and still, one arm across his chest and the other over his head. His breathing soft and calm.

Sleeping like a rock, Peter smirked. Jamie really was like him.

Then he saw them. The cuts. His smile fell and his heart broke. His fingers slowly ghosted over the marks, some were faded, some were fairly new but each looked very painful.

Tears pricked his eyes as the realization hit. His little boy had been slicing his skin. The thought made him sick and angry mainly at himself. What the hell happen!? Jamie used to hate sharp things! Giving him a flu shot used to be a nightmare! How did he and Rachel let it this happen? How bloody stupid could he be?!

“Damn it.” He muttered angrily. A few tears fell. “Too drunk and too fuckin’ self-absorbed.” Peter wiped his eyes. “And you paid the price for our stupidity.” He said bitterly to himself.

Peter watched his son sleep then remembered something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old, tattered, faded blue baby blanket. It was Jamie’s favorite blanket when he was little. Even when it got muddy he never let it go.

He placed it over his arm and waited. Secretly hoping he would remember it. Nothing happened. Slightly disappointed Peter turned to leave but then he noticed Jamie shift and grab the blanket and hug it to his chest before turning on his side.

Peter smiled thoughtfully. He came closer.

“That’s my boy,” He said softly, gently touching his hair. “My precious boy.” Peter whispered lovingly.

Peter finally left but with a glimmer of hope that his little boy was still in there, somewhere.


	14. Chapter 14

Jamie didn’t want to be at the treatment center. He didn’t want to be outside eating god awful animal crackers and drinking warm apple juice. He wanted to be home or with Jack but he knew he had to be here and that was frustrating. Like being in a math class you hate but you know you need it, anyway.

It had been a few weeks, therapy was going well, so far and he had started medication which he didn’t mind taking just made him a bit drowsy.

Just then he felt a presence behind him. He knew who it was. Same person from the first night he had arrived. His father.

Jamie glanced behind him and groaned as soon as he saw Peter.

“God, can’t shake you off, can I?” He remarked.

Peter just looked at his son unfazed by his comment. They had to talk. 

“We need to talk.” He said.

Jamie scoffed and stood throwing his cup in the trash.

“Yeah, well, I still don’t want to!” He snapped leaving.

Jamie started to go back to the building. This was getting old. Frustrated and desperate Peter shouted.

“Jamie ‘Touchstone’ Smith, get your arse back here, now!” He ordered.

Jamie stopped in his tracks and looked at him in shock. It had been years since some called him by his full name. Especially that stupid middle name!

“Did you just say my middle name?” He asked.

Peter nodded feeling a bit more confident.

“Yes,” He replied. “And for the life of me I have no idea why Rachel gave you that daft middle name.” Peter added honestly.

He got Jamie to smirk a little but it quickly faded. Jamie folded his arms and scowled.

“I honestly don’t know what your game is but it's a little late for you to start acting like a proper parent!” He spat.

Peter sighed defeated.

“You’re right,” He said. “I should’ve acted like one long before this started, before Rachel went nuts on you and your brother when you came out…but I didn’t.” He shrugged.

Jamie just looked at him as he went on.

“And I have no excuses,” Peter added. “I’m just a crappy father!” He admitted. “But we need to talk…or you can yell at me and I’ll listen, we can do that.” He offered. “But please,” Peter begged. “Just sit and talk?”

Peter just stared at his expressionless son. Was he going to talk? Walk away? He didn’t know.

Finally, Jamie sighed.

“Fine!” He said.

Relief swept over him.

“Thank you!” Peter said grateful.

Jamie slowly walked back.

“Just don’t expect a Hallmark moment.” He remarked.

Peter nodded.

“Fair enough.” He said.

Deep down Peter wasn’t expecting miracles but at this point he’d take anything.

They both sat but there was an awkward silence before Jamie spoke.

“So, how does this work?” He asked.

Peter shrugged.

“You talk or ask something, then I talk and ask something, I guess.” He replied.

Jamie nodded.

A minute later he spoke.

“Why were you in my room?” Jamie asked.

Peter leaned forward and folded his hands.

“To check on you...and to see the marks on your arms for myself.” Peter replied with hesitancy.

“You left my baby blanket with me.” Jamie said.

Peter shrugged.

“Thought you might want it,” He explained. “Worked when you had your tonsils taken out.” Peter pointed out.

Jamie rolled his eyes.

“I was three.” He pointed out.

“You took it, anyway.” Peter scoffed. He glanced at him. “Why did you cut yourself?” He asked grimly.

Jamie sighed and rubbed his face.

“Because physical pain was better than emotional pain,” He looked at him bitterly. “Having your mother constantly tell you, you’re tainted or you’re a disgusting sinner because you’re bisexual doesn’t feel too good.” He lowered his gaze. “It’s even worse when she drags your twin brother into it just because he shares the same face.” Jamie replied hurt.

Jamie glared at him.

“Now, where the hell were you in all of this?” He remarked.

Peter felt horrible. He sighed with regret.

“I don’t know, drunk and in my own head.” He admitted.

“Apparently.” Jamie scoffed.

Peter swallowed.

“I know you hate me, I accept that,” He said. Peter then looked at him. “Just please don’t harm yourself, anymore. Can you do that?” His voice cracked slightly.

Jamie lowered his head.

Tears pricked Peter’s eyes. They almost blurred his vision.

“Look, it’s too late for me to be the father I should’ve been but I can’t go to my grave peacefully unless I know you’re okay.” He blurted. Peter wiped his eyes. “You’re still my son…and I want better for you.”

Jamie said nothing but his adam’s apple bobbed up and down. He seemed to be getting the message or at least hearing him.

“Besides,” Peter scoffed lightening his tone. “You don’t want to hide those Smith arms, anyway.” He boasted. “We Smith men have always been muscular, you should be proud and flex those arms, eh?” He lightly joked. “At least for Jack, yeah?”

Jamie’s cheeks turned pink.

Peter nodded.

“Ah, I can see you already have.” He teased.

“Shut up.” Jamie muttered but smirked.

Peter smiled slightly. That’s what he wanted to see.

“You’ve got so much to look forward to,” He told him. “You’ve got Jack, friends, a bright future, don’t ever forget that.” Peter said.

Jamie nodded slowly then looked at him questionably.

“Why didn’t you say this before…like years ago?” He asked.

Peter leaned his head back sucking his lower lip and sighed.

“Because I’m an idiot,” He replied simply. Peter slowly stood. “But I’m saying it, now.” He said touching his shoulder.

Jamie watched him leave then frowned confused.

Something he said bothered him.

‘Can’t go to his grave,’ Jamie thought slightly worried.

What did he mean by that?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, everything seems at the moment seems okay and love is blooming, right?
> 
> Well... (*cue evil laughter*)
> 
>  
> 
> (*Quick note: this chapter takes place after Jamie comes home so expect a few tiny changes but nothing major. :) )
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Jack had everything planned for Jamie’s first night home. Wine, dinner, candlelight, all in their new flat! It was perfect! And hopefully with the surprise he had planned it was only going to get better!

“So, how did you like dinner?” Jack asked sipping the last of his wine.

Jamie smiled.

“Fantastic,” He said leaning back in his chair. “Not bad for take out.” He teased.

Jack playfully rolled his eyes.

“In my defense it’s a new oven,” He said. “I’m still learning how to use it.” Jack replied.

Jamie smirked.

“I know but not too many people attempt to put an oven bag in a microwave, either.” He lightly joked.

Jack stuck his tongue out making him laugh. He smiled. Jack loved seeing Jamie happy. He had improved so much since starting the medicine and they had found a wonderful therapist for him. Things were looking up.

He moved his chair over pressing a kiss to Jamie’s lips. It was soft and tender and perfect like him! Jamie pulled back giving a sigh, resting his forehead on Jack’s shoulder.

“It’s good to have you home.” Jack said.

Jamie smiled, shaking his head.

“Uh, uh, our home.” He said glancing up at him.

Jack grinned.

"And our bed," He added nuzzling his ear. "Which I hope to have you in, later." He whispered in a sultry tone.

Jamie smirked.

"I think that can be arranged." He teased.

Jack smiled kissing him, again. 

After the kiss Jack smiled at his wonderful boyfriend. He was positive he had made the right choice! And Jamie was the only choice!

“What cha’ thinking?” Jamie asked as he gently toyed with his jet-black locks with his fingers.

Jack smiled taking his hand.

“Oh, that you mean the world to me,” He said. “That you’re just everything.” Jack told him. He looking at him lovingly. “I don’t think I could ever imagine my life without you in it.” He said sincerely. 

Jamie blushed.

Jack then reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.

Jamie’s eyes widen. 

He opened the small box revealing a silver ring with a black onyx stone. It was stunning! It was beautiful! It was an engagement ring! It was the last thing Jamie needed right now!

“Will you marry me?” He asked.

Jamie just stared at the ring unsure what to do. Or say. His stomach twisted in knots. He loved Jack but this was too much, too soon. 

Jack’s voice broke into his thoughts.

“Sweetheart?” He said slightly concerned.

Jamie swallowed and looked at Jack’s loving blue eyes like a dear in the headlights.

“Jamie?” Jack said getting worried.

“I…I, uh…” Jamie stuttered nervously. He then looked at Jack, apologetically. “Shit, sorry!” He quickly apologized before dashing to the bedroom and shutting the door. Curse words echoing inside.

Jack just stood there, confused. This was not what he was exactly hoping for. He had messed up, somehow.

“Damn it.” He muttered.

What went wrong, he wondered? 

 

The pain! The first thing that woke Peter up. He cringed clutching his chest. God, the pain, Peter thought as he sat up leaning over in bed. He grabbed his whiskey bottle and kept drinking it like it was an elixir or medicine. The empty pill bottle on the nightstand staring at him almost mocking him, the bloody thing had no refills!

But the alcohol did little to quell the clawing pain in his chest but maybe that’s what he wanted. To speed up death and end his suffering. After all his mission was done, things weren’t perfect with his sons but they were a little better. Jamie was out of the hospital and with Jack. David and Rose were together. His boys were better, now.

His boys, his boys… He thought with such sadness. His babies…the chances he missed...his babies...his boys...

Tears pricked his eyes.

“Too late…” He thought. Too late.

Another sharp pain! God damn it, it hurt!

Too much pain to call for help. He couldn't find his cellphone and the cheap hotel phones were unreliable. Besides who would care to help him?

He was scared! For the first time he was scared, so scared and alone. He started softly singing the ‘Fish sticks and Custard’ song just for comfort.

He almost wanted to laugh, it was so pathetic! The rock star! Ha! But the tears starting falling instead, his strength was fading and he was growing weaker and weaker. Everything was fuzzy. So fuzzy...

This was death, he realized with dread.

He was fading. Pity, no fanfare, he thought sadly.

The darkness finally overtook him.

 

Minutes later David finally got the door shoved open nearly breaking it but he honestly didn't care! Something was wrong! Peter accidentally called his number but never answered. Normally, he wouldn’t care but the noises in the back indicated something really bad was happening! 

He burst in finding the lifeless body of his father half on the bed and half on the floor, his cellphone under his foot.

His eyes widen in fear and panic.

"Dad!" He cried out rushing to his side.

He cradled his father and quickly dialed an ambulance, praying he wasn't too late.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slowly comes out of hiding* Hi! Wow, lot of angst and drama last chapter, huh? Definitely, got ya'll's emojis loud and clear (lol!)   
> Sorry about all that drama and angst (kind of *lol!*) but no more angst, I promise :)
> 
> But we're almost at the end (yay!) so let's see what happens! :)
> 
> Enjoy and thanks! :)

Heart arrhythmia? Jamie and David couldn’t believe it. There was a mixture of anger and confusion. How did they not know? How did they not catch on sooner? But that didn’t matter now. Peter had been rushed to surgery still clinging to life. If he didn’t want a pacemaker, he was getting one, anyway. Now all they could do was wait. And hope.

 

David watched Peter as he laid there motionless in the hospital bed, hooked up to I. V’s and a machine. He had been out of surgery for a couple of days and David had visited every night despite being tired. 

It was still so surreal, it didn’t seem right. This couldn’t be happening to him. Not the Doctor. Not his dad.  
Finding his father like that had affected him. Any hatred he had felt didn’t matter, now. Now he just wanted his father to wake up and be okay. Knowing he could lose Peter was scary. Still he tried to remain strong for him.

“You’re going to make it.” David told Peter. There was no response just the steady beeps of the machine.

He carefully touched Peter’s hand.

“We’re not letting you go that easily,” He added. David swallowed. “Jamie and I are going to make sure you make up for everything you missed.” He said, his voice tired and cracking a little.

David looked at Peter’s face. It was so pale. It worried him a bit. He squeezed his father’s hand.

“Please Peter…” His begged softly. “You promised us...We...” He sniffed. “Jamie and I need you.” David admitted. “You can’t give up.”

The machine kept beeping. David sat back in his seat. He was losing hope.

Finally, he rested his head on the side of the bed and gave into sleep.

Meanwhile Jamie sat in the hospital parking lot in the backseat of the car playing with a penny between his fingers. He just needed be to be alone for a while, away from the hospital noise and smells. Jack was somewhere in the hospital, though he didn’t know where. Didn't matter, they weren't speaking to each other. He was still hurt and angry at Jack for not telling him about Peter and the running off after a proposal didn't help either. Everything was a mess. The beautiful starry sky was doing little to comfort him. In fact, he hated it, right now.

A few minutes later there was a knock and the other passenger door opened and Jack poked his head in.

“Ah, thought you be in here.” He said coming in.

Jamie rolled his eyes.

“Great, you found me,” He remarked. “Did you want a prize or something?” Jamie added sarcastically.

Jack shrugged.

“Well, you finally talking to me is a good start.” He replied trying to get him to smile.

Jamie just grunted.

There was a pregnant pause before Jamie spoke again.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Peter?” He asked staring at out the window.

“Why did you run when I purposed?” Jack countered.

Jamie looked at him.

“I asked first,” He shot back. “I may not have the best relationship with him but he is still my father and I had a right!” Jamie argued.

Jack nodded.

“Fair point.” He replied.

“Now, why didn’t you tell me?” Jamie asked scowling.

Jack sighed.

“Because Peter told not me not to,” He replied. Jack swallowed. “Because I love you and I wanted to protect you.” He told him honestly.

Jamie’s expression softened.

“Alright, fair enough.” He said softly.

After a few minutes Jack looked at him.

“Why did you run?” He asked.

Jamie lowered his head.

“I was scared,” He admitted shrugging. “I still have a very long way to go and…you want this perfect life with a perfect husband and I don’t see how I can ever give you that.” Jamie sniffed. “And the whole thing was overwhelming and I…I acted stupid. I’m sorry.” His voice cracked.

Jack just smiled and tilted his chin meeting his eyes.

“Jamie, to me you are perfect,” He said. “And I know you still have some healing to do and I want to be there with you every step of the way.” Jack gently pressed his forehead with his. “And I don’t regret one door slam or one rejection it took to win your heart. It was all worth it.” He said lovingly.

Jamie lightly scoffed.

“Wasn’t that bad!” He replied.

“No, but it was fun.” Jack teased lovingly.

Jamie just smirked. He gazed into those beautiful piercing blue eyes. This man really was his prince, Jamie realized thoughtfully.

He then wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you. So much” He said burying his face into his neck. 

“Love you, too.” Jack smiled softly kissing his brown hair.

Jamie smiled feeling better.

At least one good thing came out of this horrible ordeal.

 

A bright light shined in Peter’s eyes. Too bright! He winced. He did not like it. Blimey, who knew Heaven was so damn bright, he thought.

His eyes struggled to focus. Then he realized he wasn’t in Heaven. Wait, was he in a hospital? He felt someone lying beside him. It was David, he realized. Now, he was confused. Peter struggled to move but he was really stiff. He let out a groan waking David.

David stirred and slowly rose and smiled hopeful.

“Dad?” He said gently touching his shoulder.

Peter winced. He was still sore.

“Hello. Not healed!” He grumbled with a dry raspy voice.

Relief swept David!

He just grinned and rushed to get the nurse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I'll address the engagement ring next chapter or the last chapter ;)
> 
> (Sorry, I tried to fit into here but it didn't work so it'll have to be in the last chapter.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there! Hope you guys had an awesome holidays!
> 
> So, this is the last chapter! (yay!) Yep, we are done. But a million thank you's for the kudos, reviews (emojis included *lol!*), and for sticking with this story. I appreciate it so much!
> 
> So, let's see what happens to our boys, yeah? :)

Jack was frantically looking through all the sock drawers, pulling things out. But he couldn’t find it. The engagement ring was gone. He wasn’t sure why he was looking for it. Jamie hadn’t mentioned it. It was just something he discovered and he was getting worried.

“Where is it?” He muttered slamming the drawer shut.

Just then Jamie emerged in the doorway putting his jacket on.

“You almost ready for the hospital,” Jamie asked. He noticed Jack peering under the bed. He looked at him, strangely. “Little late for hide n’ seek, isn’t it?” He remarked.  
“What are you doing?” He asked.

Jack sighed standing up.

“I can’t find the engagement ring.” He admitted. “It’s gone…I can’t understand it.” He shrugged.

Jamie frowned as he came into the room.

“Are you sure?” He said.

“Yeah,” Jack scoffed. “I checked. I can’t find it anywhere!” He replied.

Jamie calmly came towards him taking his hands.

“Maybe, you’re just not looking close enough, yeah?” He said.

Jack looked at him strangely and was about to protest when he felt something on Jamie’s finger.

He glanced down. The engagement ring was safe and perfectly placed on his finger.

Jack looked at him, slightly confused.

Jamie smiled shyly.

“Well, since we are engaged, got to wear the ring, right?” He said.

Jack slowly grinned. Was this it? Was Jamie finally saying ‘yes’ to his marriage proposal?

“Is this…?” He asked hopeful. “I mean are you…?” Jack stammered.

Jamie nodded.

“Accepting, yeah,” He said sincerely. “If that’s okay.” Jamie casually added. 

Jack’s heart soared!

“Whoo, hoo!” He shouted happily. Jamie laughed as Jack grabbed him holding close, nearly knocking them both backwards.

“You’ve made me extremely happy.” Jack said lovingly in his ear.

“Apparently.” Jamie replied smiling, embracing him back.

Jack just grinned and kissed him with all the love and tenderness he had, interlocking his fingers with his.

He and Jamie had come a long way and whatever the future held he couldn’t wait to face it with him!

 

 

“Got any two’s?” David asked.

Peter sighed glancing at his cards.

“Go fish.” He replied.

David grabbed a card from the stack on the hospital bed tray. It had been two weeks since Peter woke up. He was recovering but still had a way to go.

Peter shook his head at the childish game.

“I still don’t know why we can’t play poker.” He grumbled.

“Because you cheat.” David replied simply keeping his chin rested in his hand.

Peter made a face.

“I’ve never cheated!” He remarked offended. 

David raised his eyebrows still glancing at his cards.

“Say that again?” He challenged.

He sighed.

“Okay, okay,” Peter relented. “Any three’s?” He asked.

David smirked and handed him a card.

Peter suppressed a smile. This really wasn’t so bad. He glanced at David, he could tell there was a question burning on his mind.

Peter sighed.

“You can ask if you want.” He said.

David shrugged.

“Alright, why didn’t you tell us about your heart?” He asked plainly.

Peter rubbed the stubble on his chin as if considering his words. Finally, he spoke.

“I didn’t want pity or anything, really,” He replied honestly. “Just closure but I didn't want you two to feel guilty or like you owed me something.” Peter explained. "That's the last thing I wanted. Basically, I wanted to check on you." He said.

David nodded.

“Logical,” He replied getting a card. He glanced at him. “Also, extremely stupid.” David added.

Peter smirked. In hindsight maybe, keeping his health a secret was stupid. Maybe he should’ve had more faith in his sons.

David met his eyes.

“You know we would’ve helped you,” He said. “Regardless, of the past or what you did, we still care.” David said. “You dying isn’t doing us any favors but being here will.” He pointed out.

Peter smiled slightly.

“Fair enough,” Peter replied. He looked at him. “So, is this our Hallmark moment?” He joked lightly.

David tilted his head to the side.

“Mm, I like to think of it as more our Lion King moment.” He commented.

They both smirked and continued playing. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Peter groaned. God, not another doctor! He was tired of being poked and prodded!

“Listen if you’re a doctor or worse, Missy, I’m not here!” He shouted.

David rolled his eyes and scoffed at his father.

Just then the door opened and Sarah Jane poked her head inside.

“How about if it’s us?” She smiled.

A smile formed on Peter’s face.

“Then I’d love it!” He replied.

Sarah Jane, Rose, Jamie and Jack entered the room.

David stood greeting his girlfriend. Peter smiled fondly, watching David kiss Rose’s cheek making her blush.

Then Jack placed a plastic sunflower with sunglasses and a pink guitar on his tray table. He grinned at Peter.

“Got ya’ something!” He said.

Peter arched his eyebrow.

“What is it?” He asked.

“It’s a flower. It dances when you clap your hands.” Jack explained. He clapped his hands and an Elvis song started playing and it wiggled.

Peter just stared at it and eventually smirked.

It was odd but cute. He smiled setting on the item nightstand.

“Very cute, thanks.” He said.

Jack looked over at Jamie.

“See? He liked it,” Jack said. “Hey, maybe we should get… “

“No.” Jamie quickly interjected.

He was not having that thing in their bedroom!

Jack pouted and Sarah Jane just smirked. She tilted her head at Peter.

“So, how you feeling?” She asked.

He shrugged.

“Considering I made it out with a just a scar on my chest not bad,” He replied honestly. Peter lightly scoffed. “Have a lot of recovering to do, though. But I should be fine…surprisingly.” He chuckled.

“That’s because you’re a tough old bird.” Sarah Jane smiled.

Peter smiled slightly and leaned his head back.

“Yeah, well, I think old is the correct term.” He sighed heavily. “if Missy wants a new album then it’ll have to be a greatest hits one,” He said. “I’m done with all of that rock n’ roll stuff.” Peter scoffed.

They looked at him curious.

Peter smiled softly.

“I have a couple of sons that need me.” He added. He glanced at David and Jamie. “If you two don’t mind hanging out with your old man.” He teased.

David smiled.

“We’d like that.” He said.

Jamie nodded.

“Definitely,” He agreed. “And with the wedding coming up. I’m going to need you.” Jamie replied.

Everyone looked at Jamie, surprised.

“Wedding?” Peter questioned.

Jamie raised is hand with the engagement ring, beaming. Jack smiled taking his hand and lovingly kissing his knuckles.

David went towards Jamie, grinning.

“Seriously, you’re actually engaged?” He said happily.

Jamie smirked but his eyes were wet with happy tears.

“Jealous?” He playfully remarked.

David just beamed and hugged his brother and soon everybody started congratulating them.

Peter was slightly shocked. Married. His son was getting married! 

But then he slowly smiled as he looked at his two sons. There was now hope and happiness there. And Peter had a new feeling growing in his heart.

This time it was joy and hope for the future. With his sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, originally I had no plans on doing a sequel to this story but I got a review/question and at first I told them that I hadn't planned on doing one but maybe someday I would.
> 
> Well, inspiration hit and I now have an idea for a sequel! Need to work on it a bit but hopefully should be out next year or 2019 :)
> 
> Happy New Year!
> 
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Song credit; 'Chandelier' by Sia.


End file.
